Lady Love
by ThatAwsomeWriter
Summary: Beck breaks up with Jade because of her secret, so Tori makes her feel better. JORI then TorixJadexCat and even TorixCat. This is gonna be a hot story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Heres a Victorious fic. Jade is a shemale and she's going to fuck Tori, also Cat in later chapters. BTW Tori's bi and Cat's lesbian. Tori's been eyeing Jade and Cat wants to fuck Jade

Hollywood Arts:

"Beck Please!?" Jade yelled as she chased Beck down the hall.

"After what you told me! You think I want you now?"

"Please!?"

"No I'm out!" Beck than ran to his car and drove away. Jade fell on the floor with tears in her eyes. " Man that was some serious chiz with Jade guys!" Andre stated to the gang. "Im out!" he quickly stated as he ran off. "Jade problems? Im out too guys!" Robby said as he ran off in the same direction of Andre, leaving Tori and Cat behind.

"You wanna-?" Tori started but Cat ran off.

"Don't do it Tori!" were Cat's last words before she left too. Tori sighed and looked around. Surprisingly, once the news of Jade's ended relationship has everyone running, but not her.

"Ah Fuck it!" Tori shouted as she headed toward Jade, who was still on the ground weeping. She put her hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade was surprised at the touch and she turned to see what fool would try to talk to her. She saw only Tori motherfucking Vega. "Out of all my friends, why would it have to be her? Wait! She's not my freind?" she thought to herself, but GOD she needed to talk to someone, anyone, even Vega.

"What do you want Vega!?" she shouted.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were okay or-" she was cut off by Jade shouting.

"Do you think I look okay?!" Tori only nodded "no".

"Beck broke up with me! Okay! Are you happy now!" she shouted again and burst into rollers like before. Tori was shocked about what she heard. "Why?" was all she could say. Jade got up and looked at the fool again. "Because -Because," was all Jade could say, she didn't have the heart to tell Tori her dark secret. Instead she grabbed Tori's wrist and threw her in the janitors closet. "Jade?" was all Tori could say before she was cut off when Jade started to unbutton her pants. "Does she want to fuck me?" Tori thought as she got wet down south. Tori just watched in anticipation as Jade took down her pants, revealing black boxers with a bulge in them. Tori had a questioned look on her face as her eyes met Jades.

"Tori, I'm-I'm a shemale." As soon as Jade said that she pulled down her pants letting her "friend" free. Tori gasped at the sight of it, she'd only seen "one" on a porn video nevertheless seeing one in real life. She actually got turned on at the sight of it and she licked her lips, Jade saw this and looked confused. "Does Vega like this?" she thought

Ooh! Cliffy! Don't worry I'm gonna continue it! So review, favorite it if you like it, no flames please. Lalo out! PEACE!


	2. Lemon Time

AN: New Update! Here's a Lemon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback: Jade told her deepest secret to Tori and she whipped out her penis to her.

Present Time: Tori kept staring at her dick and Jade kept getting hornier at the hunger in her eyes.

"Well are you gonna keep staring or do something Vega?"

"Wha-What can I do?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No-no what should I do?"

"GIVE ME A FUCKING BLOWJOB!"

Tori listened loud and clear and gripped her cock. Jade groaned as she never felt pleasure before. Tori liked how she could finally make Jade hers. She started to grip it harder and started to rub faster. Jade thrusted in sync with Tori's hand motions.'Damn she's good at giving hand jobs' ,Jade thought.

Tori licked the base of Jades dick and Jade moaned loudly at the other new pleasure. Tori then put the head in her mouth and licked circles around it, Jade just kept moaning at the sensation. Tori then started to try to stick all 6-inches in her mouth. She started to choke after putting in 4-inches but Jade gripped her hair and forced the last 2-inches in Tori's mouth.

Jade loved the sound of Tori's muffled choking sounds. She then pulled all 6-inches out her mouth, it made pop sound. Tori gasped for breath only to be stopped by Jade ramming her dick straight down her throat again. She kept her grip on Tori's hair, holding her head in place as she started to face-fuck wasn't the only one loving this, Tori actually liked the feeling of Jades dick sliding in and out of her nice, warm mouth. Jade kept pumping and soon she felt a strong sensation growing in her. Then she released, shooting streams of her sticky seed down Tori's throat. Tori swallowed most of it, keeping some in her mouth to savor and share with Jade.

'Now's my chance!' Tori thought as she grabbed Jades hair and smashed her lips with Jade's. Jade was surprised at this but she liked Tori's soft lips and kissed back with passion. Tori loved the fact that she got Jade to love her back. Jade then licked Tori's lips asking for entrance and Tori happily obliged. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance. Tori then remembered she still had Jade's cum in her mouth and their tongues played with the sticky white fluid. Unfortunately the lack of oxygen made it difficult to continue so their lips parted leaving a strip of saliva and cum on both their mouths.

"So now what?" Tori asked. Jade only responded by kissing her neck and pulling off her shirt. Tori gasped that her shirt was off, the cold air of the closet made get nipples erect. Jade noticed this and pulled off Tori's bra letting her B-Cup breasts free. Jade wasted no time and started to suck on the left one while fondling the right with her hand. Jade's tongue lapped circles around the sensitive bud and her had kept pinching her right nipple. Tori just kept moaning at her special treatment. Jade even softly bit on the bud. This made Tori beg for more. She then switched breasts giving the right nipple the same treatment as the left's. Tori's hands grabbed Jade's hair and pushed down on her breast. Jade knew she was close so she sped up. Tori practically screamed Jade's name as she came.

Jade unbuttoned Tori's pants and pulled them down, only leaving Tori in her soaked panties. Jade slowly and teasingly pulled down her panties. "Fuck Jade!" Tori screamed unable to withstand her teasing. Once Jade pulled them down she licked Tori's panties only to tease her more. "What do you want Baby?" Jade asked in a seductive tone. 'She called me baby! She does love me!' Tori thought. She finally responded, "Babe, I want to you to eat me out!"

'Ah! So she likes it when I call her that.' Jade thought. Jade just said, "With pleasure Babe." Jade then buried her face into Tori's shaved, wet core. Tori screamed at the pleasure. Jade kept licking in all directions desperate to find her G-Spot. She finally found it at the top of Tori's inner walls. Tori kept screaming out Jade's name, especially after Jade found her G-Spot. Jade then stuck a finger in Tori. Tori gasped at the new sensation but she loved it. Jade then remembered that women had a sensitive spot, what was it? Oh yeah the clitoris. Jade saw the small nub and used her thumbs to stretch out Tori's pussy. Tori's clit was now visible, Jade started to flick her tongue on it. This triggered Tori's second orgasm as she came all over Jade's face and mouth. Jade tasted Tori's delicious cream as she saved some for Tori to share. They made out again, playing with Tori's cum with their tongues just like Jade's. They swallowed and Jade took off her bra.

Now they were both naked. Jade told Tori to lay down on a nearby table, Tori did so. Tori wondered how it would feel to have Jade inside her, I mean a finger was great but what would a dick do? Jade started to rub herself at the sight if Tori to get herself hard again. Once she was hard again she positioned her dick over Tori's pussy. She then stuck herself into Tori. Tori then felt like she was full having Jade inside her. She kept going until she reached her barrier. Tori just nodded and Jade kissed Tori as she plunged into her, breaking her barrier and filling Tori completely. Tori cried at the pain but when Jade kissed her, the love in the kiss made her stop crying.

After a few minutes of being in that position, Tori finally said, "Go!" Jade quickly started to pump in and out of Tori. Tori's breasts bounced as she kept getting pounded by Jade's rock hard dick. Jade grabbed Tori's tits only to be stopped by Tori. She had a look of confusion but Tori said, "You never had your turn, sugar-tits." Tori winked after she said that. Then Tori grabbed Jade's C-Cup breasts and started to suck on them. This made Jade go into hyperdrive as she started to pump into Tori faster. The only sounds you could hear were flesh smacking, moans, and panting. After 16 minutes of love making, Tori came all over Jade's dick. Her walls tightened around Jade's member. It was harder for Jade to continue and her climax was coming soon, but she didn't want to impregnate Tori. So Jade pulled out and started to jerk off in Tori's face. After a minute she came all over Tori's face. Her cum landing all over plus it landed on her tits.

They both collapsed on the table. Jade started to lick her own cum off Tori's face. Tori started to make out with her. They shared another heated make-out session and they laid there cuddling, with Tori leaning on Jade.

Tori then started to talk. "So do you love me?" she asked. Jade responded with "Ive always had and always will." They kissed again and Jade asked another question, "Wanna go out with me?" Tori said yes. Now they are together. But how will they explain this to their friends, plus Cat?

Secretly Cat watched the whole thing.

"Jade us mine, Tori Vega! You will pay!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Another Cliffy! Hope you liked the lemon plus I'm gonna update late because I got other stories I'm working on. Well Review, Favorite it if you like it. NO FLAMES! Lalo Out! PEACE!


	3. Date

AN: Sup Everyone! I am very pleased with this stories reviews and favorites, so I'd like to say thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback: Tori and Jade made passionate love, here's a few minutes/hours after.

Present Time: Tori woke up, and she looked very pleased. She was about to kiss her lover but saw Jade wasn't there, plus she was on a bed. She looked around and saw that the room she was in wasn't the closet anymore. It was quite dark and it seemed familiar. She got off the bed and noticed she was still naked. She didn't care and started to walk around, she found a door. She turned the nob and saw Jade on the phone.

"Yes we're going to have a slumber party Ms. Vega." Jade said on the phone. She then said, "Yes only me and Tori to even out our differences" The voice on the other line sounded like her mother, and the voice said okay. Jade turned around and saw Tori Looking at her.

"Hey Sexy!" she said.

"Jade? Where am I?" Tori asked.

"Your at my house and your going to spend the night with me, alone." Jade said in a seductive voice.

"Your parents are cool with this?" Tori asked.

"Eh! They don't care." Jade responded.

"So what are we going to do?" Tori asked.

Jade said, "I'll order pizza, we could watch a movie, cuddle on the couch, shit like that, basically a date."

"No sex?" Tori asked.

"Of course we're gonna nasty but not yet babe." Jade responded.

"My mom's cool with this too right?", Tori asked.

"Yup, just got off the phone with her." Jade responded. "Oh, by the way, Tori, as much as I love seeing you naked, put some clothes on.", she said. Tori stared down and made an eek sound as she ran back into Jade's room, desperate to find her clothes. Jade just laughed at her girlfriend.

After she put her clothes on she walked into the living room and saw Jade watching "George Lopez". She joined her on the couch. Jade put her arm around Tori's shoulder and Tori happily leaned onto Jade. Jade smelled her hair, it smelled like lemons, and that turned her on. She got a boner and Tori felt the bulge growing in Jade's pants. Tori decided to tease her by rubbing the bulge. "Oh Fuck me!" Jade moaned at Tori's touch. Tori started to crave her dick so she started to pull Jade's pants down.

Once her pants came off, the only thing blocking her was Jade's boxers, Tori ripped them off and set Jade's dick free. The rod flung in the air and stood tall. Tori then started to stroke it, Jade kept moaning at her touch. She then put the tip in her mouth and started to lick circles in the head. "Damn, you give the best head Tori!" Jade moaned. Tori then attempted to deep-throat Jade. She got 5-inches this time but she started to choke again. Jade helped by grabbing her head and forcing the last inch in Tori's mouth. Tori's eyes shot wide open at what Jade did, but yet, she loved having all of Jade's dick down her throat. Tori then started to bob her head up and down. Every time she went down, her nose touched Jade's shaved pelvis. Jade even moaned at that and she made her announcement. "Tori I'm gonna cum!" she shouted. Tori only sped up her actions and made sure Jade's dick was the deepest down her throat. Jade finally came and shot her load straight down Tori's throat. Tori swallowed most of it and left some in her mouth so they could share. She then crashed her lips with Jade's and their tongues danced again. Their tongues played with Jade's cum just like before and they both ended up swallowing it.

They were about to continue, but the doorbell rang. Jade groaned and answered the door. It was the pizza guy. "That'll be 4.50." he said. Jade pulled out the desired money and gave to him. He gave her the pizza and then left. Jade our the pizza on the table and went to Tori, she looked puzzled. "What's wrong babe?" Jade asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking…", Tori replied.

"About what?" Jade asked.

"How did I get here?" Tori asked.

"Oh! Well it's a long story." Jade started. Tori nodded her head as she wanted Jade to continue. "Well after we made love, we fell asleep for the whole school day actually. Then the bell rang and it woke me up. I checked the time and waited so the halls would be empty. Once they were, I put in my clothes and picked you up bridal style. Once I got to my car I out you in and drove you here. Surprisingly, you were still asleep, so I put you on my bed. And that's…well that's about it." Jade said.

"Oh! I get it now!" Tori stated. Then both of their stomachs growled. "Let's eat shall we?" Tori said as they headed into the kitchen. Jade picked up her slice and started to eat but Tori just looked at her food.

"What's wrong? You don't like pepperoni?" Jade asked.

"No, it's just that, I have an idea and…" Tori said in embarrassment.

"Go ahead tell me." Jade said.

"Well, can you…cum on my pizza?" The last part she said very fast.

"Oh! Okay then." Jade said as she pulled her pants and boxers down. "Sooo? Are you gonna help or do I do it?" Jade asked, confused on what to do.

"Actually I think it would be kinda hot if you masterbate and I watch." Tori said.

"Okay then." Jade said as she sat down on a chair. She then started to stroke herself, Tori kept watching in anticipation, in fact she started to rub her clit. Jade saw and it made her hornier. Tori got an idea, she started to strip naked and once she was, Jade just kept looking at her, with such lust in her eyes. "Jade pretend your hand is my pussy." Tori said. Jade finally got it and starter to pump faster. She even started to moan at this. She kept keeping a fast pace, Tori started to masterbate too at the sight of Jade. Soon Jade said her announcement, "Tori better bring the pizza!" After a few more seconds she positioned her dick not over the slice, but over the WHOLE DAMN PIZZA! She then came, shooting streams of cum all over the pizza, funny thing is that it actually looked like a topping. Tori was even close to cumming, and Jade noticed this. Jade brought and positioned the pizza under Tori. Moments later, Tori came all over the pizza, it looked like a topping too. (Wow talk about perfect aiming)

They both picked up a slice of their "Love Pizza" and ate it loving the new taste. After they ate, they decided to watch a movie, unfortunately Jade mostly had horror movies. Tori eventually found a comedy, it was Scary Movie.(Its a parody of "Scream") They watched the movie while Tori was sitting on Jade's lap this time. During the movie they had their laughs and sometimes they were just like WTF?. After the movie finished Jade picked up Tori bridal style and headed to her room.

Jade locked the door and to her surprise, Tori was already naked on her bed. Tori winked at her as Jade started to strip of her clothes too.

They kissed and Jade started to leave a kiss trail down Tori's body. She stopped once she reached her tits. Jade cupped the right one as she sucked on the left. Tori moaned at this. Jade kept playing with the sensitive bud with her mouth as she pinched the other nipple. This was starting to become to much for Tori, and when Jade switched, she moaned louder. Jade kept speeding up her actions and Tori couldn't handle it anymore. She came. Jade only laughed that she made Tori cum.

They flipped over and Tori then started to suck on Jade's tits. Since Jade's boobs were bigger, it was easier to suck and make Jade moan. Tori didn't want to copy Jade, so she slammed both tits together and started to suck on both of them at the same time. Jade moaned as Tori's wet mouth sucked on both of her nipples. This was too much for her. She then came, shooting her load straight in the air.

Jade wanted revenge, so she went face to face with Tori's pussy. Jade licked the outer lips causing Tori to moan. She then stuck her tongue in her wet core. She remembered that Tori's G-Spot was on the top of her inner walls. She then started to lick there. Tori just screamed at the pleasure. Then Jade stuck in two fingers in her. She pumped the fingers in and out of Tori as she licked her clit. This triggered Tori's second orgasm. She came all over Jade's face and fingers. Jade licked all up and positioned her dick over Tori's entrance.

She plunged into her quickly. Sticking all her meat deep into Tori's wet pussy. She kept pumping in and out of her with furious speed. She basically humped the crap out of her. She kept going and going until they switched positions. Now Tori was in a cowgirl position, she was riding Jade like a bronco. Her tits kept bouncing and jiggling and Jade kept going faster and faster. Soon Tori came all over Jade's dick. Her walls tightened making it harder to continue for Jade. She pulled out and came all over Tori's tits. They made our again and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you think? Sorry if you didn't like the pizza scene. Review, Favorite it if you like it. Follow this story if you want more. NO FLAMES! Anyway Lalo out! PEACE!


	4. School

AN: Hey I'm back! Sorry for such a late update. Anyway let's continue on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day:

Jade's alarm went off. Jade groaned and slammed it. She remembered that she still had school to go to. She sat up and remembered Tori was there. Jade shook her awake. Tori groaned and said, "Five more minutes Mom!" Jade chuckled and shook her again and said, "C'mon sleepy head, we got to go school." Tori flew straight up that Jade talked to her. Ten she remembered she stayed the night.

They both got out of bed and went to the bath room to take a shower. "Soooo, do you wanna go first?", Tori asked. Jade just smirked and grabbed Tori's wrist and they both walked in the shower. Jade started up the water and made sure it was a satisfying temperature. Jade grabbed the shampoo and started to scrub her hair, Tori also did this. Then they put conditioner on. Afterwards Tori grabbed the soap and started to wash Jade. She fondled Jade all over her body. Once she reached Jade's dick, Tori started to stroke it.

Jade moaned and said, "Tor I don't think we have time for this." Tori only said, "I don't give a fuck." Jade smirked at Tori's tone and let her continue. Tori kept stroking and started to lick the tip. Jade moaned as Tori stated to stroke faster. Jade leaned onto a wall as Tori grabbed her legs and prepared to deep throat her. Tori got the hang of it and stuck all of Jade's meat into her warm, wet throat. Jade laughed when Tori finally stuck all her dick into her mouth. Jade then reached her climax and shot her load into Tori's mouth.

Tori swallowed most of it and made out with Jade. Their kinky love for the sharing of their own cum caused them to play with Jade's cum. Tori then put her hands on the wall. Jade got the memo and decided to try something new. Instead of putting her dick in Tori's pussy, she started to insert her dick into Tori's asswhole. Tori gasped as Jade tried to stuff her thick meat into Tori's tiny whole. Jade couldn't do it however and just pumped into her pussy. While humping Tori, Jade said, "After school that asswhole is mine." This turned on Tori even more. After a few minutes of sex Jade pulled out and started to jerk off in Tori's face. She then came, shooting thick streams of cum onto Tori's face and boobs.

They cleaned each other up and got out of the shower. Since Tori didn't have any clothes Jade let her borrow some. Tori looked through Jade's wardrobe and saw mostly black. Tori sighed through and finally found a purple shirt and black jeans. After they got dressed, they drove to Tori's house to get her stuff for school.

Once they reached her house, Tori said, "I'll be back in a minute." she got out of the car and opened the door. She saw Trina eating cereal in the kitchen. "Hey! Where you been?" Trina said. Tori just said "I had a sleep over with Jade." Trina was shocked, "And you made it out alive!" Tori just chuckled and went to her room. She grabbed her backpack and went outside to see Jade. She climbed into the car and saw Jade's face, it had concern.

"What's wrong babe?", Tori asked. Jade only said. "What are we going to tell our friends?" Tori gasped at the thought. She forgot that eventually they had to tell their friends Jade's secret. "Maybe we should tell them upfront.", Tori said. "But what if everyone makes fun of me for having a dick?", Jade said. Tori only replied, "Your Jade fucking West! There is no way someone would mess with you!" Jade chuckled and agreed. They made a promise that they would tell their friends.

Once they reached the school they acted like they did before. Once they reached the cafeteria they saw the group. Cat and Robbie fighting over something and Andre and Beck talking. Jade took a deep breath and said, "Lets do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Cliff-Hanger! Review if you want me to continue! Favorite the story if you like it. Please no flames. Lalo Out! PEACE!


	5. Confession

AN: This Chapter is gonna be about talking and stuff. But there will be a lemon later on. BTW they are all 18-19 and Hollywood Arts became a college. It's my fic I do whatever the fuck I want. Just a reminder, just because it's a college, it doesn't change how the school looks in the show. I'm just doing this because someone kept bugging me about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past: Tori and Jade are gonna tell the gang that they are going out and Jade's secret.

Present: Tori and Jade walked up to the table and sat down. Andre said "hi", Beck also said "hi" while avoiding eye contact. Robbie and Cat however were still arguing wether pigs could fly or not. Beck stood up and left. "Wow, what was that about?" Andre said as he chuckled. "Andre, can you keep a secret?" Tori said. "Sure! What's up Tor?" he said. Tori breathed in and said "Me and Jade are dating and Jade is…Jade is" she stopped. Andre's mouth flew open at what he heard. "So wait, you too are going out?" He said. "Yup" they both said in unison.

Jade finally got the balls (get it?) to say her secret. She stood on the table and shouted for everyone one to hear, "Hey! Everyone! I ,Jade West, am a shemale! Yes! You heard me right! I'm a shemale an I'm dating her! (she pointed to Tori) Yeah and if anyone wants to hate on me or my girlfriend, I will literally kill you! Yeah I got the balls to make a death threat! Literally!"

After her speech Jade sat down, leaving the students of Hollywood Arts in confusion. Some were shocked, others were laughing, some were too scared to say anything. Beck was in the back and he heard the whole thing, he was just speechless.

Tori gave Jade a kiss on the cheek to congratulate her. Jade only smiled. Cat gasped and Robbie said "Fuck!". Cat decided to go. Robbie just kept cursing at his jealousy. Andre then asked, "Not being gay or anything, but how big are you Jade?" Jade and Tori looked at each other and Tori said, "Six inches." Andre laughed and said, "I'm bigger!" and with that he left. Robbie started to cry. "What's wrong Robbie?" Tori asked. "Jade's bigger than me!" he said as he walked away. Jade and Tori looked at each other and started to laugh like crazy.

So they progressed the school day. Every time someone gave them a look Jade growled and they ran away like a pussy.

Them the announcer went off in 4th period. "Will Jade West and Tori Vega report to the principle's office?" Jade groaned and so did Tori as they walked out of the class. They held hands as they walked into the principle's office.

"Ah! Good your here!" he said. "Go ahead take a seat." Tori was worried that they got in trouble for Jade's speech. "Okay, I'm supporting you too, so don't think your in trouble." the principle said. They both sighed in relief. The principle continued, "If any of the rotten students make fun of you, make sure to come to me." They both nodded and began to stand but that we're interrupted. "Girls I have a question." he said. "Have you two had sex?" They looked at each other and they both shamefully nodded yes. "Jade have you ever came into Tori?" Jade said, "No, I pull out and cum on her face." the principle nodded and then opened his desk drawer. He pulled out some condoms. "Here just keep it safe, you may go." he said as he handed Jade the condoms. They began to leave but they were interrupted again. "Jade, not being gay, but how big are you?" the principle asked. "six inches." Tori said. As they left they heard him laughing and saying. "I'm bigger". They rolled their eyes at his actions.

They decided to ditch the rest of school do they hopped into Jade's car. Once they got to Jade's they rushed in, desperate for each others body. They went into Jade's room and they stripped each other. "Go on all fours." Jade said. Tori did so and Jade spread Tori's asscheeks, revealing her little asshole. She then licked it causing Tori to moan. She n stuck her tongue inside her little hole. Her fingers teased Tori's clit. Jade then started to stick her index finger into Tori's asshole. Tori screamed in pleasure. Jade stuck in two, then three. She even stuck four. Jade pulled her fingers out and licked Tori's asshole. She then started to stick her fist into Tori's ass. Believe it or not, but it fit in her ass. She then started to pump her fist in Tori's asshole. She continued this until Tori came. She pulled her fist out and licked it, cleaning it of Tori's fluids. Then she placed her dick over Tori's asshole, rubbing it against her asscheeks. She then stuck her meat inside Tori's asshole. Tori moaned at the feeling. Jade started to pump in and out of Tori. She grabbed Tori's breasts and gave them a nice pleasurable squeeze. After a few minutes of love making Jade made her announcement. "Tori, I'm gonna cum!" "Me too!" Tori shouted. A few moments later Jade came in Tori's ass while Tori came all over Jade's dick. They collapsed on the bed. "So how was it?" Jade asked. "It was like reverse taking a shit." Tori said. They laughed and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxcxxxx

AN: Favorite it if you like, Review please. No Flames. Lalo out! PEACE!


	6. Sex! Sex! SEX!

AN: This is only a lemon chapter. The next chapter I'm adding Cat into the sex so enjoy the lemon. BTW this is gonna be my kinkiest lemon yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade woke up and looked at the time. It was barely 6:00pm. She got off her bed and picked up her phone. She called Tori's mom and told her that they are going to have another "Sleepover". Tori's mom was okay with it.

Jade walked up to the bed and woke up Tori. Tori groaned but smiled once she saw Jade's face. They kissed and Jade said, "We're going to have a fun night."

They kissed again but with more passion this time. Since they were both already naked, they started to fondle each others body. Tori rubbed Jade's cock and Jade fingered Tori's pussy and asshole. They moaned in the kiss. Due to the lack of oxygen they had break apart.

Jade headed straight for Tori's breasts as she tackled her on the bed. She took one nipple in her mouth as she rubbed the other. Her tongue lapped against the sensitive bud as her hand pitched the other nipple. Tori was screaming out of pure ecstasy as Jade pleasured her. Jade slammed both of Tori's breasts together and sucked on both. This pushed Tori over the edge and she came. Jade licked off her cum and shared it with Tori.

Now it was Jade's turn. Tori sat on Jade's lap, pinning her, as she licked Jade's tits. She gave Jade the same treatment that she received. She licked circles around Jade's slightly bigger breasts and pinched her nipples. Jade was jerking off as Tori pleased her. Tori pushed Jade's breasts together and stuck her face in between. Basically Jade gave Tori a motorboat. Jade laughed and moaned at what Tori did. After her motorboat Tori decided to go faster, to make Jade cum. Jade moaned louder and louder as she soon screamed Tori's name as she shot a thick stream of cum in the air. They kissed again and Jade laid Tori on her back.

Jade left a kiss trail down to Tori's stomach and stopped once she reached Tori's pussy. She licked the outside of Tori's nether lips causing Tori to moan. She kept teasing by licking the top . Tori screamed "FUCK ME NOW!" and Jade did so. She buried her face deep into Tori's dripping wet pussy. Tori screamed at the pleasure. Jade's tongue did circles inside Tori's pussy. She licked everywhere, making sure to get every taste of her. She then went to Tori's clit. She used her thumbs to spread open Tori's vagina to reveal to small nub. She flicked her tongue on it causing Tori to scream in pleasure. Jade then licked Tori's G-Spot, causing her to cum all over Jade's face. Jade licked it all up and shared some with Tori. They had another heated make-out session. Then Tori made Jade sit.

Tori kissed Jade and then started to jerk her off. Tori licked the base to tease Jade. She then licked circles around the tip to continue the teasing, making Jade want more. "Dammit Tori!" Jade shouted unable to take any more teasing. Tori only smirked and put the head in her mouth. She licked circles around it while she rubbed the rest of Jade's shaft. (Gotta stop using circles. Huh?) Then Tori finally stuck all 6-inches of Jade in her mouth. She then bobbed her head up and down. Every time she went down, her nose got buried in Jade's pubes. (Yea…she has some) Then she got an idea. Tori pulled out Jade's dick, which made pop sound, and started to rub her breasts against Jade's shaft. Jade moaned as Tori did this. Tori then put Jade's dick in-between her breasts and started to give Jade a tit-job. Jade humped Tori's boobs. Every time Jade's dick was close to Tori's face, she'd lick it. After a while of this Jade came, shooting her cum all over Tori's mouth and breasts. Tori was about to lick it off until Jade grabbed her and licked off her cum herself. They made out again and Jade made Tori go on all fours.

She then spread Tori's asscheeks and started to lick her asshole. Tori moaned as Jade plummeted her tongue deep in her ass. Jade fingered Tori's pussy as she did so. She then stuck her finger in Tori's ass. Tori moaned as Jade pumped her finger in and out as she licked the insides of Tori's ass. She then put her fist 0into Tori's asshole. She fisted Tori and she got the idea to fist Tori's pussy too. She then double fisted Tori, Tori was screaming her fucking lights out as Jade's fisting made her cum. Jade licked off her fists and Tori helped. Jade then said, "Tori can you eat out my asshole?"

Tori happily obliged by pushing Jade on the bed and spreading her ass cheeks. She then revealed Jade's little tiny asshole. Tori licked the inside making Jade gasp and moan for more. Tori kept licking Jade's asshole. Then Tori stuck a finger in Jade. Jade grunted at the pain but it subsided and let Tori continue. Tori now stuck 2 fingers in Jade's ass. Then she added a third and a fourth. Then finally the little hole stretched to fit Tori's fist inside it. Jade screamed in pleasure. Tori then pulled her fist out and slammed it in Jade's ass again and again. While she did this, Tori also jerked off Jade, doubling her pleasure. After a few more minutes Jade finally released. She shot her load straight into the air and into her face. Tori licked it off and kissed Jade again.

Tori got a sick idea and she made Jade sit down again. Then Tori positioned her feet over Jade's dick. She used her feet to stroke Jade's dick. Jade groaned and moaned as she grabbed Tori's feet and humped them. Tori's soft feet massaged Jade's hard rod with such haste. Then Jade finally came again. She shot her cum on Tori's feet. Jade licked it off and started to suck on Tori's feet. She gave each toe the same attention.

Jade laid down and positioned her dick upwards. Tori got the picture and positioned her pussy over Jade's dick. Shen then lowered down on it. They both moaned at this. Once Jade's dick was completely in Tori, she started to thrust upwards. After a few minutes of this, Jade got tired and laid there. So Tori started to ride Jade. The lovers moaned each others name as Tori rode Jade. They kissed as Tori shouted "I'm cumming!" Tori came all over Jade's dick. Her walls tightened and it made it hard for Jade to continue. Jade then felt her release coming. She pulled out and jerked off in Tori's face. She then came shooting her cum all over Tori's face and hair.

Tori then got on all fours and spread her ass cheeks. Jade got the memo and jerked herself to get hard again. Once she was, she put her dick into Tori's ass. Tori moaned as Jsde stuck all of her 6 inches in her ass. Jade moaned at her tightness. She grabbed her hips and started to hump Tori. The doggy-style position made their sex pure bliss. Every time Jade went in, their skin made a slapping sound. Jade's ball sack kept slapping against Tori's pussy and it even added more pleasure. Jade grabbed Tori's boobs and gave them a squeeze. This pushed Tori over the edge and she came. Her asshole got even tighter and this made Jade release. She shot her load straight up Tori's ass.

Tori was finished but Jade went to her draw and pulled out a strap on dildo. Tori was confused at first but then Jade motioned her to come. "Put this on." Jade said as she handed Tori the strap-on. Tori did so and saw Jade bending over spreading her ass. Tori then knew what she wanted. Tori positioned the dildo in front of Jade's ass. Jade said, "Start off slow and when I tell you to go fast, do it." Tori then stuck the fake dick into Jade's asshole. Jade let out a year at the pain of her ass being stretched but Tori flipped her over and kissed her to rid the pain. Jade felt loved at what Tori did. Then Tori stuck all of the dildo into Jade's ass. She then started to pump in and out slowly. Jade said go faster and she did so. She humped Jade with fast speeds and Jade wasn't the only one getting the pleasure. The end of the dildo also pleasured Tori by rubbing against her pussy. Jade jerked off as Tori thrusted into her. After a few more minutes if this Jade came. She shot her load so hard that her cum landed on Tori's face. Tori kicked it off and continued to hump Jade. After wards Tori came and they both laid down on the bed panting.

"I love you do much Tori!" Jade said.

"I love you too Jade!" Tori replied.

They kissed and fell asleep cuddling, unaware of the masterbating Cat, who watched them make love.

"Jade! I want you so bad! Tori I also want you!" Car screamed as she came on her hand. She licked it off. She then vowed to herself that she will be with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Like? Hope you got horny off of this. Favorite this story if you like it. Review your favorite scene or a new sex thing for them. No flames! Any way Lalo out PEACE!


	7. CatxTori

AN: I'm back! Sorry for the awful wait. Anyways back to the story. BTW this is a TorixCat one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday, in the morning:

Jade's alarm went off, waking both Tori and Jade. Jade groaned at the sudden noise. She slammed her fist on the device and sat up. She remembered her fun night with Tori and smiled. She then shook her lover's body. Tori only mumbled, "Five more minutes mom!" Jade only kissed her. Tori gasped and then remembered what happened last night. "Good morning." Jade said. Tori only chuckled as they got off the bed. Jade immediately sat back down.

"What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked. "My ass hurts." She responded. Tori only laughed and said, "I felt like that too when you fucked my ass." They both laughed and headed to the shower. Tori started to shampoo her hair as Jade cupped her breasts. She moaned as Jade only chuckled.

"Not now Jade I'm sore from last night.", Tori stated. Jade only whined but agreed. They cleansed themselves and headed out of the shower. Jade wore her usual black attire while Tori digged in Jade's closet for something her taste. She finally found a pink top and blue jeans. "Before we fuck next time, I'm bringing some clothes." Tori said. They both laughed and headed into Jade's car.

They arrived at school 5 minutes later.

Jade and Tori exited the car and parted to their classes. Tori had Singing and Jade had English. Cat and Tori had the same class and lucky for my readers they sat next to each other. In the middle of class, Cat started to lean onto Tori.

"What are you doing Cat?" Tori asked. Cat just whispered into Tori's ear seductively, "I want you…" Tori gasped and looked at the redhead. Cat only winked. Then Cat rose her hand.

"What is it now Valentine?" Her teacher asked.

"I don't feel so well may I head to the restroom?" Cat said in her most innocent voice.

"Ugh! I don't want another mess from you, Vega! You will go with her!" She said.

"Wha-What?!" Tori questioned.

"Valentine can pass out so we need someone to guide her. Since you are her friend, you will take her." She said in a smug voice. Tori only growled as she and Cat rose from their seats and left the room.

They were walking down the halls, then suddenly Cat took a different route, dragging Tori with her. "Cat! What are you doing!?" Tori said as Cat made her move to the closet. She fling the door open and threw Tori in there. "Cat What the hell are you-" Tori was cut off as Cats lips slammed into hers. Tori was at first shocked but then she got into it. Cat licked Tori's lips begging for entrance. Tori happily abliged and let Cat's tongue in. Their tongues danced for dominance, resulting with Tori winning.

Tori's hands then started to gripe Cat's hourglass figure. Cat moaned into the kiss as Tori cupped her C-Cup breasts. Tori then started to take off Cat's shirt. Cat blushed at the thought of Tori actually going to screw her. Tori then unhooked Cat's bra letting her boobs bounce. Tori wasted no time and started to sick on Cat's breasts. The new pleasure was so much for Cat that she sat on a nearby desk as Tori sucked her tits. Tori's tongue lapped circles at the sensitive bud and her hand pinched Cat's other nipple. This drove Cat over the edge and she came. (Cat can squirt) She came squirting her cum soaking her panties and pants.

"Damn! Cat, your pants are soaked. I'm gonna have to take them off." Tori said in a seductive voice. Cat only whimpered wanting for more. Tori unbuttoned Cat's pants and let them fall to the floor. Now Cat only sat there, panting with her boobs out and on her soaked panties. (I bet of you saw a pic of that you'd be fapping already :D) Tori kissed her and slid her panties off. Out showed Cat's little pink pussy waiting for attention. Tori then bent over and licked Cat's woman hood. Cat moaned, Tori then buried her face into Cat's pussy. Cat screamed with pleasure as Tori dug her tongue deep inside Cat, savoring every juice she can taste. Tori then remembered what Jade does when she eats her out. So Tori stuck a single finger into Cat. Cat groaned at the sensation. Tori started to pump her finger in and out of Cat as she licked her pussy. Cat kept moaning and her breathing got shorter as her pleasure levels kept rising. "Tori I-I'm gonna cum! Cat yelled. Tory heard this and just sped up her actions. At that rate of pleasure, Cat couldn't handle it anymore and she came, squirting her juice all over Tori's face. Tori licked it all up.

"Wow Cat! How an you do that?" Tori asked.

"What Tori?"

"You just squirted cum all over my face. When I cum that doesn't happen."

"I don't know, but when I do, it feels like I'm peeing."

"Weird… well we better get back to class."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Ca-Can I join you and Jade with all the sex and stuff?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Yay!"

They kissed and headed back to class as if nothing happened.

In Cat's Mind: Scratch off Tori, now Jade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Again Sorry for the wait. BTW some of you want me to explain myself. I have two girlfriends, one is shemale, and the other is female. We all are sex partners. I can't get engaged yet for certain reasons. Anyway I take out adventures and replace them with a different subject and switch the characters. So yeah favorite or review. Also follow me on twitter AwsomeWriter and like me on Facebook. My page is called ThatAwsomeWriter. So stay awesome my fans. Lalo out, PEACE! ?


End file.
